Destinée
by Shaake
Summary: Harry est envoyé dans le passé à cause d'une mystérieuse lettre. Transformé en fille, il devra déjoué les plans de Voldemort et s'integré parmit les Maraudeurs. Une déstinée nouvelle pour lui ... une chance nouvelle.
1. 1 Un étrange anniversaire

**Titre : **Déstinée

**Auteur : **Smiliiiey

**Bases : **Les 5 premiers Tomes écrit par J.K Rowling

**Type :** Suite du tome 5, donc un HP6

**Genre : **Un Mélange d'Aventure, Mystère et d'Action avec une touche de Romance qui viendra après.

**Rating : **K ou K+ sa dépend ...

**Disclaimer :** La majorité des personnages et des lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issus de l'imagination de J.K.Rowling. Je ne touche rien sur cette histoire, je ne l'écris que pour le plaisir.

**Chapitre 1**

**Un étrange anniversaire**

Cela faisait déjà un mois entier qu'Harry était rentré. Rentré chez les Dursley, sa famille adoptive. Un mois qu'il se faisait maltraité, mal nourri par eux. Plus précisèment par son oncle et son cousin qui prenait un fort plaisir à le taper, lui faire endurer des coups. Sa tante elle, se contenté de ne pas lui donné à manger, tout en lui mettant presque sous son nez une assiette de bacon fumé ou d'odeure de nourriture alléchante.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Surtout qu'ils lui avaient prit ses affaires d'écoles et jeter dans le placard à balais qu'ils avaient au préalable fermer la porte à double tour. Et comme il ne resté à Harry que sa baguette, une tenue, et caché sous une planche de parquet la carte des maraudeurs, de quoi écrire avec quelques chocogrenouilles, il ne pouvait casiment rien faire.

Tout sa journée était consacrée au taches ménagère que les Dursleys lui donnaient. Il n'avait rien en retour bien sur ! Même pas à manger, ou des heures de libres, ou encore des coups en moins ! Non, rien du tout. Son oncle n'avait pas jugé d'utile bien sur de le faire !

C'est comme sa, qu'il se retrouvé dans son lit, les draps étant enlevé par sa tante au début des vacances, la raison qu'elle avait donnée était pour ne pas qu'il salisse les draps, ni touché par lui. Harry n'avait donc rien. Heureusement que c'était l'été d'ailleur, il serait mort de froid déjà ! Allongé sur son matela vierge de draps donc, il avait les mains derrière sa tête, fixant de plafond. Il n'était pas en quète de sommeil, mais il attendait. Il attendait les quelques minutes qui le séparé du jour suivant, qui le séparé de ses 16 ans.

Il pensait à toutes ses blessures... A son retour à Poudlard, il devrait trouvé un moyen de les cachés. Ne voulant pas se faire prendre en pitiée par ses amis, ou alors insulté et moqué des Serpentards, surtout de Drago sur son état. Il ne voulait pas aussi que Dumbledore le sache. Même si c'était sa santée que se soit morale ou physique qui était en jeu, il ne voulait pas. Surment sa foutu fiertée et dignitée lui interdisait intérieurement de l'avoué.

Son corps était couvert de blessure en tout genre. Son visage avait quelques bleus ici et la, plus un cocard à son oeil droit dut à son cousin plus tôt dans la matinée. Sa cheville était beutée avec des touches de violet tout en enflant à vut d'oeil. Son avant bras lui faisait térriblement mal, et des émataumes gros comme la paume d'une main était disposé sur sa cuisse droite et deux trois sur son dos. Diverses coupures aussi, et cicatrices. Harry en souffrait beaucoup.

Et puis son morale n'était pas au beau fixe ! Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin n'arrétaient pas de lui répété que ce n'était qu'un bon à rien, un monstre ou d'autre chose comme sa. Mais rien n'allez à l'encontre de ses parents, se souvenant de l'état de la soeur de Vernon lorsqu'il était en 3ème année. Ron et Hermione ne lui avait même pas écrit pendant ses vacances. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dormir tranquillement, dut à sa conexion avec Voldemort, ou il voyait divers meurtres, ainsi que le plus souvent la mort de Sirius.

Bref ! Tout était à son encontre depuis le début des vacances, ou même depuis la mort de Sirius. Mais si on regardait bien, même depuis ses 1 ans, depuis la mort de ses parents. Tout semblait s'acharné sur lui. Harry en avait vraiment marre de tout sa. Il ne pouvait même pas faire quelque chose ! Et sa, sa l'énervait au plus haut point !

La flèche de son réveil tourna enfin sur le 12. Rejoignant l'autre petite flèche, ce qui signifiait qu'il était 00:00 soit le 31 juillet, son anniversaire. Très vite il entendit quelques petits claquement au niveau de sa fenètre et se dépécha d'arrivé à sa hauteur pour faire entrer les hiboux dans le plus petit bruit possible pour pas réveillé les Dursleys et échappé à la sentence qu'ils leurs donnerait en cas de bruit et de réveil ! Il y eut plusieurs petits hiboux, dont Coq et Pierrot l'hiboux d'Hermione, ainsi qu'un hiboux de poudlard et ave étonnement d'un phénix.

Harry vit bien vite que ce n'était pas le phénix de Dumbledore, mais il s'occupa de décrocher les lettres de la part des autres hiboux puis du phénix. Tous repartirent sauf le phénix qui attendais surment d'avoir une confirmation de l'ouverture de la lettre qu'il avait apporté.

Harry ne s'en occupa pas pour autant et commença par la lettre d'Hermione, puis celle de Ron. Ils disaient tout les deux la même chose, que Hermione était partit en Bulgarie et Ron était de son côté jaloux de Victor. Ils lui demandaient de ne pas s'en faire pour Sirius et qu'ils lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire. Tout sa accompagné d'un vif d'or avec ses initiales de la part de Ron, et d'un livre sur les légendes d'Hermione que Harry se dépécha de caché sous la latte en bois du sol de sa chambre pour ne pas éveiller de soupsons aux Dursleys.

La lettre de Poudlard elle, lui indiquait qu'il reprenait son poste comme Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que ses notes en buses. Ses résultats étaient positifs, apar pour la Divination ou il avait reçut un T comme Troll, et l'Histoire de la Magie ou il avait eut un P comme Pietre. Les autres n'étaient que Efforts Execptionels ou Optimal.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin finit, il reposa les lettres aussi sous la latte de bois du sol de sa chambre et se retourna alors vers la dernière lettre. Il la prit dans les mains, et s'aperceva qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'interieur. Tout en l'ouvrant, il fit attention à ne pas le faire tomber et enleva la lettre tout en ayant de l'autre main l'objet. C'était un pendentif. Très joli d'ailleur, représentant un lion avec sur le dos perché un phénix. Sous la patte du Lion se trouvé un sablier, et leurs yeux étaient de couleur emeraude, ce qui lui rapellait ses yeux à lui.

Inconciament, il se le mit, étant sans le vouloir attiré par lui, il se l'accrocha autour du cou. Même si il pensait que cela correspondait plutôt pour une fille, il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la lettre.

_Toi enfant d'un monde noir sur qui repose beaucoup d'espoir deviens un enfant Elu plus que jamais pour sauver ce monde, et être enfin libre._

Harry arqua un sourcil. Qu'allais t'il lui arrivé encore ! Déjà qu'il avait l'hisoitre de l'Elu ou du Survivant depuis ses un ans, il ne voulait pas d'un autre truc du genre ! Mais il savait que sa allait lui arrivé, il ne savait pas quoi, mais cette phrase était complètement en véritée par rapport à lui. Songeur, il ne s'aperçut même pas que le phénix qui avait apporté la lettre était repartit. Il s'allongea tout en baillant, et sentant un sommeil venant à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de ranger la lettre qu'il s'endormit et qui pour une fois dans un sommeil réparateur et sans rèves.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain son réveil fut l'un des plus bizard pour Harry. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux encore, mais ses autres sens étaient très actifs. En effet, il n'entendait pas les bruits de Dudley dans le couloir pour le réveillé, ou bien les cris de sa tante qui le menacé si il ne se réveillé pas et déscendé pas immédiatement. Non .. rien du tout.Il entendais plutôt un léger vent, ainsi que des piaillement d'oiseaux. Il ne sentait même pas le matela rèche et vieux sur lequel il s'était endormit encore une fois depuis le début des vacances. Non ... il ressentait plutôt un sol dur et terreux. Il sentait même l'odeure fraiche de dehors bien que se soit l'été, et non l'odeure du renfermé ou de sang qui provenait de ses blessures. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas très respiré par le nez, aillant une mèche de cheveux se baladant dessu... Une mèche de cheveux ?!

Harry ouvrit soudain les yeux et tomba aussitôt sur une chevelure de couleure noire ressemblant à la sienne lorsqu'il avait les cheveux courts. Il prit sa main et la porta au visage pour s'enlever les mèches de devant ses yeux, remettant sa chevelure soudaine derrière sa tête au bon endroit, tout en s'aperçevant que sa peau était légèrement plus douce. Il regarda alors ses doigts, et les vits fins et longs. Ahuri, il se leva, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que sa partie génitale masculine n'était plus la.

Une seule solution possible s'afficher pour lui : Il était une fille. Harry poussa un cris alors, une réaction de fille. Surment ses hormones féminins prenant le deçu, et s'apeçut la aussi que sa voix était plus douce et féminine. Harry commença alors a sérieusement paniqué. Mais pourquoi était-il devenu une fille ?! Car même si il était heureux d'être loin des Dursleys, il n'en était pas moin heureux de s'être transformé en fille ! Il ressentait même des effets féminins a travers sa concience arrivé !

Harry soupira, c'était surment en rapport avec la lettre qu'il avait reçut hier ainsi que son pendentif. Il se tapa le front avec sa main, mais pourquoi sa n'arrivait qu'a lui sa !

Harry se dit qu'il aurait surment sa réponse bientôt, ou un jour, et qu'il vaudrait mieu qu'il se situe. Il vit effectivement qu'il c'était réveillé par terre, et que des oiseaux volés d'arbres en arbres. Devant lui s'étendait un champ, avec au loin un semblant de village. Par terre était disposé toute ses affaires qu'il avait caché sous sa latte de bois du sol de son ancienne chambre. Regroupant la Carte des Maraudeurs, ses cadeaux, ses lettres, des chocogrenouilles, sa baguette qui était malheuresement cassé en deux, ainsi qu'une bourse qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il s'avança jusqu'à celle-ci et lorsqu'il eut dans sa main, un parchemin s'afficha dans les airs, ressemblant au même qu'il avait ressu avec le pendentif la veille.

_Bienvenu en 1975 cher enfant. _

_Tu a du t'aperçevoir que tu es désormais une femme, ce sera désormait ton apparence pour le reste de ta vie. __Rejoint le village plus loin et dirige toi jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse ou une chambre a était réservé pour toi au nom de Melle Terpro. _

_Je te contacterais plus tard. _

_Bonne route !_

Harry était ahuri ! Ce n'était pour le moment pas envisagable pour lui de faire sa vie en tant que fille ! Il ne savait pas quoi pensé. Il soupira, et ouvrit alors la bourse pendant que le parchemin devant lui se désintégré tout seul. Dedans se trouvait des gallions, assez pour vivre deux ans tranquille au moin ! Il accrocha la bourse à son pantalon, et vit au préalable sa poitrine. Harry grimaça, bien qu'il se ferait à l'idée bientôt que c'est naturel, et regroupa toutes ses affaires dans ses poches. Et comme la lettre l'indiquait, il se mit alors à marcher en direction du village, s'aperçevant que ses blessures étaient guérries.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Voila le premier chapitre :P !_

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou autres, n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews ! )_

_Smiliiiey_


	2. 2 Première rencontre

_**Disclamer:** Aucun des personnages et lieux ne sont à moi. Juste quelques modifications, notament le changement en Harry / Sarah, ainsi que l'histoire m'appartient ! _

**Coucou ! Je n'est pas encore trouvé de Beta Reader Désolé ! J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Vous verrez aussi qu'à un moment je commençerais à parler d'Harry/Sarah avec le pronom "elle" et non "il". C'est déjà plus simple pour vous, et pour moi**

_**Merci aussi pour vos rewiews ! J'essayeré d'y répondre au prochain chapitre )** _

_**Chapitre 2 **_

_**Première rencontre .**_

_Et comme la lettre l'indiquait, il se mit alors à marcher en direction du village, s'aperçevant que ses blessures étaient guérries._

Bien vite il prit le sentier de terre qui y menait. Il dut traverser une petite fôret pour y parvenir et s'aperçut alors que le village n'était autre que Pré-Au-Lard. Heureux de reconaitre un endroit familier à lui, il partit vite en direction des Trois Balais. En route Harry remarqua que l'ambiance était quand même complètement différente de son temps. Les gens sortaient plus, n'ayant qu'une fine peur du danger au dehors ... moins de casses ou de maisons barricadés, plus d'enfants jouant dehors ...

C'était complètement mieu. Le sourire au lèvre il se dépécha d'entrer dans le bar. Remarquand au passage les quelques yeux rivés sur lui, il se demanda d'abord pourquoi, mais en déduit que c'était surment son apparence. En effet, il était toujours habiller de ses habits sales et tachés quelques fois de sang, tout en étant au masculin. Et maintenant qu'Harry était devenu une fille, sa ne collait surment pas ensemble !

Tout en entrant dans le Bar, il vit que c'était toujours Rosmerta qui le tenait, et l'ambiance était plus chaleureuse que les dernières fois ou il y était aller. La dernière fois remonte lors des vacances d'hiver avec Hermione et Ron ... ils avaient prits tout les trois une bierre au beurre et s'y étaient tous sentit bien. Tout en pensant à ses anciens meilleurs amis, Harry eut une pointe de douleur sur le coeur. Il ne les reverraient surment plus jamais, à part si il vivait assez longtemps pour les voirs naîtrent et entrer à Poudlard. Et même ! Sa ne serrait pas du tout la même chose ... Le Harry transformé en fille ne serait plus qu'une inconnue à leurs yeux, et non un meilleur ami avec qui ils avaient partagés plusieurs épreuves !

Harry commençé à sérieusement déprimé lorsqu'il vit Rosmerta arrivé vers lui en souriant. Il chassa ses idées noires de sa tête et lui sourit à son tour un peu maladroitement.

- Bonjour jeune fille ! Tu veut que je te serve quelque chose ?

Harry refusa poliment de la tête tout en lui demandant :

- Non merci, pour une autre fois peut être ! Pourrais-je vous empreinter un peu de poudre de cheminette pour aller au Chaudron Baveur s'il vous plait ?

- Oui bien sur ! Suis moi ...

Harry suivit alors Rosmerta dans un coin reculé du bar qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au par-avant. Trois cheminées se tenait dans le mur, ainsi qu'un petit bocal de poudre à côté correspondant aux trois. Un petit écritaux se tenait à côté indiquant que pour un voyage on devait lui payer 3 Mornilles et Harry s'en pressa de fouiller dans sa poche pour les sortir mais Rosmerta l'arrêta tout en lui disant en souriant :

- Sa ira Miss ! Bon voyage et à la prochaine !

- Merci ...

Harry s'avança alors vers la cheminée de droite. La seule libre pour le moment, tout en ayant légèrement grimaçé en entendant la gérante du Bar l'appelé "Miss". S'installant dans l'antre de la cheminée, il prit une poignée de poudre verte et la jeta à ses pieds tout en disant distinctement :

- Chaudron Baveur

Très vite tout bougea autour de lui, provocant une sensation inconfortable et secouée. Il attérit enfin sur un sol dur, mais se ratrappa au dernier moment contre le bras de quelqu'un pour ne pas tomber. Harry toussa un peu, enlevant un peu la cire noire de la cheminée qui s'était déposé sur son visage pour enfin relever la tête et croisé un regard chocolat rieur. S'était un homme agé d'une trentaine d'année ayant des cheveux bruns en bataille ainsi que les yeux chocolats allant avec. Il ressemblait énormément à lui plus jeune, ou encore son père sur des photos ou la pensine de Rogue.

Harry retira vite-fait sa main, et s'excusa :

- Excusez moi, j'ai du me retenir.

- Ce n'est rien ! Je me permet de me présenter. Je me nomme Harold Potter et vous ?

Harry fut surprit à l'entente de son ancien nom. Et si c'était le père de James ! Cet à dire que se serais son grand père ! Harry était tout chamboulé, surtout qu'il avait plus d'émotions dut à sa condition nouvelle de fille. En plus il devait donné son prénom et même nom vut qu'on lui demandé. Il n'allait quand même pas refuser ! Harry fut songeur, bien qu'il fallait qu'il se dépèche de trouver pour ne pas éveillé de soupçons.

Il releva son regard alors vers son grand père et se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Sarah Terpro.

- Enchanté Miss ! Vous êtes à Poudlard non ?

- Euh ... je vais m'y inscrire pour faire ma sixième année.

- Oh ! D'accord, bonne chance alors ! Et Bonne journée !

- A vous aussi Mr.

Harry était étonné du fait qu'il est rencontré son grand père qui n'avait pas hésité à faire sa connaisance. Il était spontané, et souriant. C'était en gros ce que Harry/Sarah avait retenu de lui. Et puis .. Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s'était mit se prénom Sarah. A ce qu'il savait, cela voulait dire Princesse, mais Harry n'était prince d'aucun pays ou peuple ! A part peut être le prince qui se prenait tout les ennuis du monde sur lui sans pouvoir rien dire en conséquence !

Il soupira et secoua sa tête pour s'ôter ses idées de sa tête, mais si il savait qu'il allait un jour ou l'autre éclater à force de toute cette préssion. Il se dirigea alors vers le comptoir ou Tom, toujours le même Barman qu'à son époque éssuyé des verres avec un torchon sale. Ce qui d'ailleur devait au contraire rajouté de la saletée au lieu de l'éssuyer ! Mais c'est en souriant qu'Harry alla demander pour sa chambre.

Tom avait d'abord prit un regard méfiant, mais avait fait un énorme sourire et indiqué sa chambre tout en lui donnant la clée. Harry s'était dépéché d'y aller, ne voulant pas rester avec le Barman qui ne lui inspiré pas confiance. Arrivant dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à double tours avant de faire autre chose, elle trouva une pièce très simple, mais qui pourtant était chaleureuse en partie grâce au rayons de soleil qui pénétraient dans la chambre par la fenètre.

La première chose qu'il fit c'est de venir face à son lit et avec élant s'allonger dans son lit les bras ouvert. Enfin un peu de confort qui ne lui faisait pas de mal ! Son sommeil commençant à venir, il s'endormit dans un sommeil profond sans rève encore une fois, ou du moin ... sans rève lié au meurtres de Voldemort ou bien de la mort de son parrain.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il y avait toujours les rayons de soleil, bien que cette fois ci, ceux-la étaient plus matinal que ceux qu'il avait put voir avant de s'endormir. Harry se releva tout en s'étirant. Il frotta ses yeux, et c'est qu'à ce moment la qu'il s'aperçut enfin qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes. Chose qui était bien, car au moin Harry n'aurait pas besoin de les réparés du au coup qu'avait donné Dudley lorsqu'il avait frappé Harry il y a quelques jours. Debout, il alla alors dans la pièce ajacente à la chambre qui n'était autre que la salle de bain.

Se douchant pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances d'été, il put enfin se rafraichir complètement sans être complexé par la vue de ses blessures. Il ne s'occupa même pas de voir ses parties féminines nouvelles, trouvant que c'était normal. Ses hormones et son cerveau avait pratiquement finit de se mettre "au feminin" ce qui faisait qu'il ne se posait moin de question à présent.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, propre, lavé et enfin frais, il s'enroula dans une grande serviette blanche réchauffante. Un sort avait surment dut y être mit car il la trouvé plus chauffée que d'une serviette normal. Harry alla vers le miroir et put enfin se regarder. Regarder à quoi il ressemblait maintenant.

Comme il avait prévut, il avait de long cheveux noirs s'arrêtant à la mi-épaule. Harry avait aussi désormait des trais fins et féminins, ainsi que des yeux très originals. En effet, ses yeux étaient anormalement violets. D'un violet à la fois pur mais aussi ténébreux. On pouvait s'y perdre dedans, comme à la fois on pouvait y nagé. C'était vraiment orginal. Surtout que sa lui changé de son ancien physique.

A sa droite se trouvé un espèce de casier, surment servant comme pharmacie mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il y trouva plusieurs accesoires pour filles. Des élastiques pour cheveux, une brosse et un peigne s'y trouvé . Surprit mais content il entreprit de se déméler les cheveux, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Lui qui habituellement avait des cheveux courts et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se les coiffés pas plus que sa, pour une fois il les avaient long. Il mit environ cinq minutes entière à se déméler ses cheveux puis éssaya de se les accrochés. Au bout de trois fois ou il se fit mal aux doigts ayant laché l'élastique pas au bon moment et donc sur ses doigts, Harry pose l'élastique, se disant qu'il éssayeré le lendemain mais que la il en avait trop marre.

Puis il se tourna vers ses vétements pour s'aperçevoir qu'il lui fallait des vêtements féminins. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais vit avec plaisir qu'ils étaient déjà propres alors qu'ils les avaient envoyé à la lingerie juste avant qu'il prenne sa douche. Harry s'arrangea alors pour retroussé son pantalon pour en faire un pantacourt et revetit son tee-shirt un peu trop grand à présent. Il ne voulait pas se chausser de ses baskets toutes sales et usées et sortit alors dans le couloir sa tête. La veille en entrant, il avait aperçut une paire de tongs trainant. Elles y étaient toujours d'ailleure ! Harry se dépécha de les prendres, se promettant de les rendrent après bien sûr et se les mits. Il prit sa bourse de gallions, ferma sa chambre et déscendit prendre son petit déjeuné.

Il était déjà 10 heures du matin lorsqu'il eut finit de prendre son petit déjeuné. Laissant la son plateau de déjeuné qui serais rangé par Tom après, il sortit du Bar/Hotel pour aller non-pas dans au Chemin de Traverse mais dans les rues de Londres. Décidé à s'acheter dès maintenant ses vêtements.

Harry arriva très vite dans les rues ayant que des boutiques de vêtements et entra dans le premier qui était à son plus grand malheur/bonheur celui de lingerie. Au début il trouvé sa dégoutant toute ses dentelles et s'orienter plus vers la partie masculine du magasin. Mais petit à petit ses parties féminines arrivèrent et il sortit au bout d'une demi-heure avec un bon sac de lingerie féminine et en même temps simple pour garder un peu de naturel dans tout sa.

Le deuxième magasin fut celui de vêtement, ou dans les cabines il me mit vite fait un soutif', étant désormé une fille il se le devait bien ! Le magasin était surtout de luxe et tendance. Il s'acheta beaucoup de choses, mais tout en restant dans le naturel. Ce fut aussi d'ailleure le cas dans les autres magasins. Et ce n'est qu'à 1 heure de l'aprem-midi qu'il s'autorisa une pause et qu'il revenit au Chaudron Baveur avec une vingtaines de sacs.

Arrivé dans sa chambre il se revetit d'une légère robe blanche qui lui allait à merveille ainsi que des tongs blanches, les anciennes les ayants remises devant la porte ou elles se trouvaient au-par avant. Il alla enfin prendre son déjeuner, bien qu'il ne prit pas beaucoup, ayant déjeuné il y pas longtemps pour lui. De plus qu'il avait un peu perdu non-pas l'apétit mais le rythme de nourriture qu'il ingurgitré a un repas.

Finalement, il finit son repas après avoir mangé deux/trois pomme de terres, et était partit cette fois ci dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. En entrant dans la rue, il s'aperçut la aussi que l'ambiance avait changé. Etant plus chaleureuse, acceuillante et abondante de personne que son époque ou tout le monde vérifié ses arrières lorsqu'il sortait et n'auser pas vraiment s'exposer en plein publique.

Tout souriant de voir le bonheur autour de lui, il commença d'abord par la boutique d'Olivander, celui de baguette. Lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin, il retrouva quand même la même ambiance confinée et réservée que donnée cette boutique. Même si il n'y était aller qu'à ses 11 ans, il se souvenait quand même de ses détails. Très vite un petit homme au crane plus velu et moin blanc qu'à son époque s'avança vers lui souriant de ses dents blanches à la vue de Sarah. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'homme lui fit poliment :

- Tu veut surment un baguette ? Tu n'est pas bien jeune pourtant, tu aurais du l'avoir à tes 11 ans !

- Je ne suis pas à Poudlard pour l'instant et on m'avait donner une baguette qui ne m'allait pas.. répondit Sarah un peu géné

- Oh ! Je comprend ! De quel bras tenez vous votre baguettes Miss ? fit Olivander tout en s'approchant d'elle et sortant son mètre

- Le droit.

Olivander acquiesa et commença alors à la mesurée de partout. Allant de son avant bras, a son bras entier, a la distance de son visage avec sa main tendue ou encore d'autres mesures ... Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de silence apar le claquement du mètre qui revenait contre son boitié, le gérant de la boutique se redressa et parcoura la boutique en large et en travers de ses petites jambes prenant divers boites et les empilants devant Sarah.

**oOo Je commence à parler au féminin quand j'écrit sur elle désormait ! oOo**

Après en avoir déposé cinq devant elle, Olivander lui indiqua :

- Essaye chaque baguettes ...

Sarah acquiesa tout en obéissant et comença par une boite. Lorsqu'elle eut en main, elle fit quelques mouvements pour ensuite n'arrivé à rien. Les quatres autres donnaient les même résultats et Olivander de son côté començé à stressé. Il dit d'attendre deux minutes à Sarah et partit à l'arrière de sa boutique pour revenir avec deux boites. Il déposa chacune d'elles devant Sarah et elle comença à faire de même avec celles-ci.

Lorsqu'elle prit la première, un froid intense se difusa dans sa main. Alors qu'elle devrait normalement avoir comme une chaleure. Sarah l'agita et trouva alors le froid doux et fluide, une sensation que bizarement elle aimait bien. Des petites étincelles violettes en sortirent comme un feux d'artifice et Olivander fit alors un énorme sourire tout en annonçant :

- Enfin ! Alors..., dit il en allant à son bureau qui était en sorte le comptoire de la boutique. Crins de licorne entremélé avec une plume d'un phénix attriaille, 27cm et boix de rose. Un mélange rare, c'est execptionel ! Cela fait longtemps que mes ancètres et moi-même voulant la vendre ! Sa vous fera 3 galions s'il vous plait Mademoiselle !

Sarah put partir enfin du magasin, ayant réglé la note au par avant, tout en se demandant ce qu'était un phénix attriaille. Elle se promit de faire des recherches sur sa, et continua sa route sur le chemin de Traverse. Allant de boutiques en boutiques, elle passa par la Ménagerie animalière ou elle se promit de s'acheter un jour un petit chaton. Chez Mdm Guipure aussi, achetant plusieurs robes, un chapeau et des gants. Puis passa en dernier par la magasin de quidditch. Elle était déçue de ne pas avoir eut le temps de prendre son éclair de feu, mais regarda quand même les balais de la vitrine.

Sarah ne savait pas si elle allait reprendre le Quidditch cette année. Et puis ... et s'aperçut enfin qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait sa lettre pour entrer à Poudlard ! Elle soupira, se disant qu'elle l'enverrait ce soir dès qu'elle serais dans sa chambre mais n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'elle se fit busculer. Relevant la tête elle croisa un regard sombre au yeux bleu ténébreux qu'elle reconnaiserait entre milles ! C'était celui de son parrain, celui la disparut à travers le voile au Ministère de la Magie sous ses yeux. Un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux, mais elle ne fit rien d'autre acusant le coup qu'elle venait de ce recevoir. Sarah failli d'ailleure tombée, mais il l'avait retenue d'une main. Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle était la pour une bonne raison, et c'était à tout les coup vraincre Voldemort et empécher tout ses meurtres, dont celui de ses parents et donc celui de Sirius et offrit un beau sourire à Sirius tout en le remerçiant :

- Merci !

Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque géné de l'avoir bousculé et elle remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas quitté ses yeux. Il se reprit enfin et lui fit :

- Je suis désolé on m'a poussé !

Il regarda en direction d'un petit groupe de deux personnes qui se tenaient à côté tout en les regardant. Sarah ne les avaient pas vut, mais elle s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que son père, James et Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur de DCFM et en plus meilleur ami avec son parrain et son père. Elle leur sourit, sourire qui leurs lui rendirent et elle dit à Sirius :

- C'est pas grave, je ne regardait pas non-plus moi aussi !

Sirius sourit et se présenta :

- Je suis Sirius Black, et toi ?

- Sarah Terpro, répondit Sarah maintenant habitué à sa nouvelle idenditée.

- Enchanté ! Lui fit il avec un clin d'oeil.

Mais James s'approcha suivit de Remus et fit une accolade à Sirius tout en disant :

- Hey vieux ! Et nous tu nous a pas présenter !

- Mouais, pourquoi je te présenterais alors que tu ma poussé sur cette demoiselle qui ne voulez rien !

- Parce que depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtait pas de la regardé et que je semble que tu es tombé sous son ... commença James avant que Sirius ne lui mette sa main devant la bouche sous les rires de Remus et ceux un peu géné de Sarah.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Je t'espionné pas du tout ! fit Sirius avant de se reprendre, enfin ... je ne dis pas que tu n'est pas belle hein !

- Mouais, tu l'aurais vut ! lacha Remus à son tour sous les rires des autres execpté de Sirius.

- Aurais-je l'honneur de savoir qui sont les compagnons de ce fameux Sirius ? demanda Sarah avec un sourire

James s'avança, laissant Sirius et se pencha comme un preux chevalier tout en disant :

- James Potter pour vous servir Miss ! Et mon compagnon Remus Lupin !

Sarah rigola et joua le jeu tout en faisant la révérence façon princesse et en disant avec un air malicieux :

- Enchantée !

Ils rirent ensemblent, et passèrent la majeure partie de l'aprèm midi a parcourir les magasins, rirent et blaguer. Cela lui faisait du bien de les voirs, il y avait aussi du changement vis à vis de Remus et Sirius qui était à son époque affaiblits et la pointe de malice dans leurs yeux et d'insoucience était complètement envolée ! Et puis, c'était aussi un moyen de connaître son père, même si elle sait qu'elle ne le connaîtrait jamais en tant que père mais qu'ami !

Dès qu'ils urent finit de faire du lèche vitrine, s'arrêtant beaucoup dans ceux qui parlaient de quidditch, ils allèrent s'installer à une des tables du glacier et commandèrent.

-Tu viens d'ou au fait ? demanda James

Sarah fut prise au dépourvut, qu'allait elle répondre ? Et puis , il fallait qu'elle donne vite une réponse, sinon ils allaient se poser des questions !

- Des Etats Unis .

- Tu viens de Salem alors ? fit Remus

- Ou..oui !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius

Sarah passer à un véritable intérrogatoire, elle n'aimait pas sa ! Surtout qu'elle avait un peu de mal à cachés des doutes et émotions ... Elle, baissa les yeux et dit d'une voix sans émotion :

- Mes parents, amis sont morts ... Le dernier voeux de mes parents étaient que je vienne étudier à Poudlard .

Un blanc s'installa, les trois maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas attendus à cette réponse non-chaleureuse. En effet, ils avaient bien sur tous entendus parlé des ravages de ce soudain mage qui se proclamer le Seigneur des Tènébres, mais c'était tout nouveau, et tous vivaient encore dans une certaine plainitude, entourée de bonheur sans ce soucier de ce qui se passait en dehors ... Sirius se reprit le premier, et tout en cassant le silence qui s'était installé, il lui fit sur un ton d'excuse :

- Désolé d'avoir posé cette question ...

Lui, il était bien sur aussi un peu sous le choc ... Mais pas pour la même raison que ses amis, bon bien sur il était la aussi triste, mais ce qui l'avait perturbé c'était le timbre de voix de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait parlée. En effet, pendant toute cette aprem midi, tous avaient put remarqué de Sarah une jeune fille joyeuse et blaggeuse, et ils venaient soudain de connaître la partie triste qui se cachait dérrière cette façade. Se cachait-elle comme lui sous un façade plein de sourires, l'air joyeux et de bonne humeur pour ne pas penser au traitements de sa famille envers lui et tout le reste ? ... Surment.

La conversation reprit alors, et Sarah se sentit soulagée qu'on ne lui pose pas plus de questions. Elle avait remarqué le regard du jeune Sirius plein d'intérrogations et d'incertitudes. Finalement vers les six heures du soirs, la mère de James venut les prendres pour les ramenés chez eux. Ils se disent aurevoir tout en se promettant de se revoir .

Sarah elle, elle partit au Chaudron Baveur, la tete toute chamboulée d'avoir passé un aprem midi avec son père, son parrain et celui qu'elle considéré comme son oncle à son époque. Mais aussi les Maraudeurs, vivants, en pleine forme. Bien que sa journée s'était bien passée, elle avait envie de pleurée. Pleurée car elle savait ce qu'ils allaient leurs arrivés, pleurée de se changement soudain auquel elle n'avait pas le choix de s'y refuser. Pleurée Hermione, Ron et tout le reste qui lui manquée. Pleurée pour peut être la première fois depuis ses 11 ans, de tout les malheurs qui s'abbatait sur elle.

Elle se précipita alors dans sa chambre, refoulant les sanglots dans sa gorge qui commençaient à arrivés. Arrivé dans la pièce, elle prit la peine de la fermer, pour ensuite s'allonger sur son lit, la tête dans son coussin et se permettant cette fois-ci de pleurer. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'endormie quelques minutes plus tard, son oreillé humide, mais elle ne s'en soucié pas .

**Voila ! J'espere que vous avez apprécié !**


	3. 3 Rencontre & Inscription

_**Disclamer:** Aucun des personnages et lieux ne sont à moi. Juste quelques modifications, notament le changement en Harry / Sarah, ainsi que l'histoire m'appartient ! _

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Rencontre & Inscription**_

_Elle se précipita alors dans sa chambre, refoulant les sanglots dans sa gorge qui commençaient à arrivés. Arrivé dans la pièce, elle prit la peine de la fermer, pour ensuite s'allonger sur son lit, la tête dans son coussin et se permettant cette fois-ci de pleurer. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'endormie quelques minutes plus tard, son oreillé humide, mais elle ne s'en soucié pas ._

Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, son oreillé moin humide que la veille lorsqu'elle c'était endormie. Sarah se redressa, entament un baillement et commença à se frotter ses yeux tout en se rapellant de la veille. Un voile de tristesse se plaça alors sur son visage, puis commença à réfléchir. En fait, au lieu d'y penser, il fallait se dire celon elle, que si elle était la c'était pour une raison ! Et n'importe qu'elle est cette raison, elle ferait en sorte que les érreures du passé ne soit pas commises, et empecher l'irréparable de se faire. Comme attraper Peter lors d'une de ses réunions avec les Mangemorts pour prouvés à ses parents et leurs amis qu'il est un traite ... Ou encore l'empecher de le devenir si il en est encore temps !

Toute heureuse de savoir qu'elle pourrait changé ce qui c'était passé, elle se leva d'un bond et alla vite fait dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Pour aujourd'hui, elle avait optée pour un short blanc et un tee-shirt dans les teintes violet, faisant ressortir ses yeux. Une paire de tongues au pieds, et elle était enfin habillée. Le pendentif qu'elle avait reçu à son anniversaire était toujours accroché autour de son cou. Elle s'aperçut alors que les yeux du Lion et du Phénix qui étaient au départ émeraudes comme ses anciens yeux, étaient désormés d'un violet semblable à ses yeux. Intrigué, elle laissa ses questions de côtés pour une autre fois ... Maintenant, il ne restait que la coiffure ! La veille, elle c'était déjà casser la tête pour se déméler et à plusieurs éssais désastreux, elle avait laissé tomber de s'attacher ses cheveux. Mais aujourd'hui, Sarah ré-éssaya. Se disant, qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrais bien s'y faire, elle prit la brosse en main et commença à se déméler ses cheveux. Dès que ce fut fait, elle prit alors l'élastique dans sa main, et le passa dans ses doigts tout en le faisant tourné et réfléchissant.

Enfin, elle porta ses mains au niveaux de ses long cheveux noirs et les hissa en queue de cheval pour ensuite les attachés. Sarah y arriva d'ailleur du premier coup et en fut toute ravie. Même si ce n'était qu'une simple broutille pour tout le monde, elle était simplement contente !

Toute souriante, elle déscendit au rez-de-chaussé du Chaudron Baveur, là ou il y avait les tables et que les clients prenait leurs déjeunés ou café. Sarah s'assit, n'aillant pas prit de repas la veille au soir, son ventre grognait un peu, et Tom le gérant arriva avec son calepin. Elle commanda un déjeuner complet qui arriva très vite. Sarah put enfin assouvrir sa faim, et lorsqu'elle eut le ventre plein , elle remonta dans sa chambre.

Avant de passer la porte, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'échappait de la lumière sur les côtés de la porte. Intriguée, elle mit sa main sur sa poche droite, prée à dégainé sa baguette et poussa légèrement sa porte pour ensuite entrée. Devant elle se dréssé un grand parchemin, le même qu'elle avait eut à son anniversaire, et ensuite dans le champ près de Pré-Au-Lard à son arrivée. Elle soupira, et s'approcha pour lire.

_Bonjour Sarah._

_Tu as bien avançée en une journée, rencontrant ton ancienne famille. _

_Oui , je dis bien ton ancienne, car Harry Potter n'ait plus, ou en tout cas il le sera un jour. Tu es désormé Sarah Terpro, jeune fille vivant en 1975, et non Harry Potter qui vivait de la génération suivante ! _

_Ton monde as disparut le même jour que tu es attérit ici. C'est comme on peut dire, un voyage dans le temps pour tout le monde, sauf que seul toi continu à vivre. _

_Il faut que tu t'y fasse à l'idée. _

_Aujourd'hui, il est aussi grand temps que tu envoye ta lettre au Directeur de ta prochaine école._

_Je te contacterais plus tard._

_Bonne continuation ! _

Sarah soupira, le parchemin se réduit en poussière et la lumière qui s'y dégagait disparut petit à petit, laissant un simple parchemin officiel représentant ses Buses. Elle en avait marre que tout lui tombe deçu comme sa, elle voulait surtout savoir qui était la personne qui envoyé ses parchemins et qui lui faisait vivre tout ce ci. Sarah venait aussi de comprendre qu'elle ne reverrait plus Hermione et Ron ... en tout cas, pas avant longtemps ! Toujours aussi déstabilisée, elle préféra ne plus y repenser, tout en allant à son bureau ou y tronait plusieurs sacs qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'arranger la veille.

Sarah fouilla un peu partout, et trouva enfin le sac qui lui fallait, en sortant un parchemin, de l'encre et un plume pour enfin s'asseoir à son bureau et rédiger la demande d'inscription à Poudlard pour Dumbledore. Une fois la lettre faite, elle déscendit et tendit la lettre à Tom en lui demandant de l'envoyé à Poudlard, ce qu'il fut dans la minute qui suivit. Sarah retourna dans sa chambre, il n'était que 9heures du matin, elle alla alors au Chemin de Traverse, éspérant que les boutiques étaient déjà ouvertes. Elle n'était pas passé la veille au magasin de livres de Fleury&Bott, et fut contente de les voirs déjà ouverts bien que très peu de client s'y trouvé.

Sarah traversa alors beaucoup de rayons, dans l'idée de prendre des livres pouvant lui servir à la faire devenir puissante. En disant puissante, elle ne voulait surtout pas devenir comme Voldemort qui avait était aveuglé par la puissance, non, elle voulait plutôt s'entrainé à être plus forte et acquérir du savoir et de la maîtrise en cas de combat. Elle voulait avoir des capacitées élevées au cas ou une attaque se produisait. Car oui ! Elle savait que Voldemort avait commençé son règne vers ses années, et elle était persuadée que Poudlard et l'Angleterre serait beaucoup touchée cette année la et comme elle le savait, les suivantes aussi !

Après avoir prit une bonne dizaines de livres dans tout les domaines à peu près, elle passa à la caisse ou le vendeur la regarda d'un drôle air, mais sans lui pausé de questions pour autant, étant heureux de se faire de l'argent ! Sarah sortit alors du magasin, avec deux gros sacs en mains et se re-dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur pour ensuite monté dans sa chambre. Arrivée à destination, elle put enfin poser les sacs et soufla.

Elle vit alors un grand hibou toqué à sa fenêtre et se dépécha d'aller ouvrir pour en prendre la lettre. Sarah reconnue automatiquement l'écriture fine et penchée de Dumbledore et l'ouvrit avec empressement mais aussi tout en étant inquiète.

_Cher Mlle Terpro, _

_Je serais heureux d'acceuillir une nouvelle élève à Poudlard, mais une rencontre avant serait la bien-venue ! Pour déjà savoir en qui ai-je l'honneur en personne, savoir pour vos Buses et bien d'autres formalitées que vous comprendrez j'en suis sûr ! Que pensez vous cette après midi à 14 heures devant les grilles du château, quelqu'un viendra vous amener jusqu'à moi ! Si ce rendez-vous ne vous vas-pas faite le moi précisez dans votre réponse ! _

_Avec mes sentiments distingués_

_Albus Perceval Ryan Wuiffric Dumbledore_

Sarah soufla. C'est bon, elle était prise, enfin ... connaissant l'esprit de son futur directeur, elle savait très bien qu'un intérrogatoir l'attendée ! Souriante même si elle était légèrement stréssée, elle répondit une réponse affirmative .

Il était prèsque 11 heures du matin, et il lui resté quand même trois bonnes heures avant son rendez-vous. Sarah décida alors de se promener un peu dans le Londre Moldu, bien que c'était moin intérréssant que le Chemin de Traverse, elle trouva quand même un petit parc ou une grande fontaine en faisait le centre. Assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, elle s'amusait à toucher l'eau tout en réfléchissant. Elle pensait à sa nouvelle vie, tout ses changements ci soudain, et ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

La personne se mit derrière elle, qui était d'ailleure toujours plongée dans ses pensées et s'approcha de son oreille tout en faisant un léger :

- Coucou

Sarah sursauta alors brutalement et faillit tomber dans l'eau de la fontaine si elle ne s'était pas retenue contre la paroie et que la personne derrière elle ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle se retourna, sachant qui c'était et fit une expréssion mi-colèrique, mi-amusée :

- Nan mais sa va pas !

La personne devant elle éclata de rire et Sarah le suivit dans son rire :

- Je ne savait pas que tu allé faillir tombée dans l'eau !

- Nan mais tu savais que j'allais avoir peur ! fit Sarah qui s'approcha dangereusement de lui avec un petit sourire . N'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Sirius continuait de rire, et ne s'était pas aperçue du regard et du petit sourire qui s'était scotché au lèvres de Sarah. Il déclara avec un sourire malicieux :

- Oui je le sav... commença Sirius. Aahhhh !

Sarah l'avait poussée dans l'eau. Il était tombé avec surprise et n'avait pas eu le temps de se rattraper. Finalement, il se redressa vite et la vit entrain de rire. Très vite, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'emena avec lui. C'est à dire dans l'eau .

- Aaahhh ! S'exclama Sarah. Non mais t'est malade !

Sirius rigola et s'exclama :

- Autant que toi Miss !

Il rièrent, puis au bout de quelques minutes ils sortirent de l'eau. Malheuresement pour eux, un léger vent recouvrait Londre en ce moment même, et Sarah se mit à frissoné. Sirius le vit, et lui proposa :

- On va se sécher ?

- Oui ! acquiesa Sarah

Sirius la prit des épaules et ils allèrent au Chaudron Baveur ou ils montèrent dans la chambre de Sarah.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avait prit une chambre ici ! s'exclama Sirius en découvrant les lieux

- Si, j'y suis depuis que je suis arrivée, expliqua Sarah. Bon on a pas le droit de faire de la magie, je vais me changer dans la salle de bain, tu n'a cas de changer ici ! J'ai une tenue qui appartenait à mo... mon cousin ! sur le côté .

- Ok !

Sarah fit comme elle le dit et se diriga vers sa salle de bain, ayant prit au-par avant des habits.Elle avait faillit dire que les vêtements homme était à elle, bien qu'il le soyent, cela ne le ferait pas trop devant Sirius. Elle se changa, se revetant d'un short mais cette fois noir avec un tee-shirt blanc et revenit dans sa chambre.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue c'était que celui-ci n'avait peut être pas finit de se changer ! Et elle le découvrit torse-nu et les boutons du jean pas encore mit. Il releva la tête, et elle rougit sans le vouloir.

- Oh ... euh désolé !

Elle appréciait vraiment la vue que lui donner Sirius. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle disait la ? Sirius était son parrain et avait au moin 15 ans de plus qu'elle ! Mais ... son correspondant ne lui avait pas dit de passer à autre chose ? Que ce n'était plus sa famille désormait, et que ce n'était alors plus son parrain mais juste un ami ? Qu'elle vivait en 1975 et non 10/15 ans après ? Si.

- Mouais ... je suis sur que t'a fait exprés pour voir mon physique tellement beau ! fit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux

- Quoi ! Mais non ! fit Sarah avec un mine épouvantée, elle rajouta : T'est cheville vont bien ?

- Très bien merci ! Fit Sirius rigolant

Elle sourit et il finit de mettre ses vêtements pendant qu'elle méttait leurs affaires à séché. Quand elle eut finit, elle retrouva Sirius qui attendait assis sur le lit et elle lui fit :

- Pourquoi tu te promenait dans Londre au fait ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, il voulait apparement ne pas être obligé de répondre et un léger voile de douleur passa sur son visage. Elle s'en en voulut tout de suite, mais étant qu'en même intrigué de ce comportement . Pourquoi Sirius lui avait-il parut si triste et mal en point soudainement ? Sarah se re-souvenit alors des légères traces qu'elle avait aperçut sur son torse. Avait il était battu ? Elle fronça les sourcil légèrment elle aussi et Sirius répondit en regardant autre part.

- J'ai fuit.

- Tu as fuit ! fit Sarah étonnée

- Oui. répondit Sirius

- Tu vas habité ou maintenant ?

- Je n'en sait rien.

- Bon, tu viens avec moi ! J'irez voir Tom tout à l'heure pour lui dire que les repas seront doubles, je te prend une chambre ou sa te dérange de dormir ici ? fit Sarah décidée

Sirius ne c'était attendut à sa, car il avait tourné la tête vers Sarah étonné mais avec un pointe de soulagement .

- De quoi ! Tu veut que je vienne ici ?

- Ben oui ! Tu n'a pas d'autres endroit ! fit elle

- Je vais te dérangé !

Sarah soupira : Mais non ! Bon alors ! Je te prend un chambre ou tu veut dormir ici ?

Sirius hésita, et enfin lui dit :

- Si tu me prend une chambre sa va te faire plus d'argent ...

- Bon Ok tu dors ici !

- Merci Sarah...

Sirius était abasourdit devant la gentillesse de la jeune fille. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un jour, et elle lui proposé un toit et dequoi mangé.

- De rien ! fit elle avec un grand sourire juste avant d'entendre son ventre gargouillé.

Sirius sourit et fit :

- Je croit qu'il y en a une qui a faim !

- Je croit que tu as raison ! Tu viens ?!

Ils allèrent alors tout deux mangés. Sarah alla dire à Tom que les repas se compteraient double dans la note et put mangé. Il avait commençé à mangé vers les 1heure 20 de l'après-midi et Sarah s'était un peu dépéché.

- Pourquoi tu va si vite ? demanda Sirius tout en croquant dans sa bouchée de viande

- J'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi, expliqua Sarah

Sirius fronça les sourcils et répéta : Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ?

- Dumbledore. répondit Sarah en avalant une bouchée de pomme de terre.

- Ahh ... fit Sirius

- C'est pour mon inscription à Poudlard, sa te dérange pas si je te laisse tout seul ? fit Sarah avec un sourire

- Oh lala ! Je vais m'ennuyer moi ! fit Sirius en souriant

- Oh pauvre de toi !

Ils rièrent, et finirent de déjeuné. Sarah alla vite-fait dans la chambre pour prendre le papier de ses Buses et remarqua que ce n'était pas avec le blason de Poudlard mais un autre avec en dessous un précision indiquant que cela venait de Salem. Elle sourit, pensant que son mysétérieux correspondant prévoyé tout et prit la cheminée de Tom pour se rendre au trois balais avant de dire aurevoir à Sirius.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée la-bas, s'épousseta ses habits et salua Rosmeta avant de sortir du bar. Elle marcha le long de l'allée pour ensuite arrivée dans un chemin qui la ménerait à Poudlard. Arrivé devant les grilles, elle était en avance, mais Rusard était déjà la pour l'aceuillir .

- Mamzel Terpro ? demanda le concierge de sa voix trainante

- Oui .

Il la fit entrer et la mena jusqu'au bureau ou il dit le mot de passe et la laissa. Aussitôt une ouverture se fit et un escalier de pierre apparut. Elle monta alors les marches, sans hésitation, les ayants déjà gravies dans une autre époque, pour enfin arrivé devant la porte. Sarah toqua et une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrée entre milles la pria de rentré. Sarah poussa alors la porte et entra dans le bureau. Rien n'avait changé ! Les mêmes tableaux, bibelots et Fumseck et son perchoir se tenait la. Derrière le bureau était assit Albus Dumbledore les traits plus jeune et quelques mèches aubruns se perdait ici et la dans sa barbe. Il avait toujours son sourire bienveillant et la pointe de malice dans les yeux que Harry lui connaissait.

- Vous êtes en avances Miss !

- Oui ... répondit Sarah

- C'est rien ! C'est même mieu ! Je vous prit ... asseyez vous ! fit Dumbledore en désignant un fauteuil devant elle.

Sarah s'assit, un peu génée magrès elle et il continua :

- Alors, je vais vous posez quelques questions pour remplir à bien votre dossier, commença Dumbledore. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non bien sûr , allez y. fit Sarah souriante mais tout de même stréssée.

- Bien. D'où venez vous ?

- Des Etats Unis, de l'école Salem.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venus ici ?

- Mais parents sont morts et le dernier voeux de ma mère était que je vienne étudier ici.

- Je suis désolé pour vos parents. Avez-vous les résultats de vos Buses ?

- Oui . Sarah sortit de sa poche le papier que lui avait laissé le parchemin et le tendit au directeur qui commença à les lires. Il finit et sourit tout en lui disant :

- C'est très bien ! Je vous accepte dans mon école. Bienvenue à Poudlard, la rentrée se fera le 1 Septembre.

Il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une feuille pour enfin lui tendre en précisant :

- Voici vos fournitures scolaires ainsi que les précisions pour venir par train à Poudlard !

- Merci professeur !

- Mais de rien ! Un bonbon au citron ?

- Euh .. non merci sa ira ! fit elle avec un sourire, je vais devoir y aller ...

- Très bien ! Je vous dit à la rentrée alors !

- Au revoir !

- Au revoir Miss Terpro.

Sarah sortit du bureau songeuse. Elle avait trouvée le comportement du directeur bizard. Elle le savait très curieux et il n'hésité pas à poser beaucoup de questions et il était aussi très sur la défensive. Mais la , c'était pratiquement comme si il l'avait acceuillie les bras ouverts ! Enfin peut être pas ... mais c'est comme si il savait déjà à qui il avait à faire...

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées elle traversa Poudlard pour enfin en sortir et prendre le même chemin que l'allée et retourné au Chaudron Baveur. Elle ne vit pas Sirius et vit qu'il était 15heures 30. Sarah alla alors sur le Chemin de Traverse, se disant qu'elle le trouverait mais ne l'aperçut nul part. Intrigué elle finit l'après-midi à aller de boutiques en boutiques, flanant ... Elle prit même son dîner toute seule.

Elle était inquiète, et se dit que si le lendemain il n'était pas de retour elle fouillerait mieu partout. Finalement elle alla dormir, se revetant d'une nuisette noire et se mettant sous les draps pour enfin s'endormir. Ce fut 30 minutes plus tard que Sirius rentra avec un paquet à la main. Il le posa sur le bureau, et se changea en boxer pour se mettre sous les draps lui aussi et s'endormir. Sans s'en rendre compte, tout deux domir coller l'un à l'autre durant la nuit et dormirent chacun paisiblement, aimant la présence de l'autre.


End file.
